The Seven Months Parade
by the vineyard tales
Summary: This is my collection of NaruSaku short stories. The fifth one is called "Good night" (part 3).
1. Pure

**Pure **by the vineyard tales

* * *

"I love you, Sakura-chan."

She heard those words spill from his lips, and she froze. Sakura felt her whole body freeze for a second, but slowly, her body thawed as she felt his chest press against hers. He was holding her, and he felt so warm, so pure. _Naruto_.

"But you should know, Sakura-chan," he continued. He held her tighter than before, so _tight_ that she could barely breathe. "My love for you isn't very pure."

Her brows creased in this revelation. Before she could respond, he buried his head in her hair –that lovely rose colored hair he so much had admired since they were kids- and said, "It isn't the kind of love you think it is, Sakura-chan. There's more to it, so much more than what you think."

He kissed her neck gently, only once. But it seared her like lava, and her mind drifted off to the days when they were kids, back when he was a hyperactive brat, and she was a Miss Know-it-all. She remembered those days of reading fairy tales and daydreaming about marrying her handsome, cool, and mysterious Prince Charming. She wanted the kind of love that Cinderella or Snow White had: the 'and-they-all-lived-happily-ever-after' kind.

She thought _that_ was pure back then, maybe.

Her mind snapped back to reality as she felt him grin against her neck and whisper, "I want _you_, Sakura-chan. All of you."

She took a deep breath, drawing in his scent like burning incense. Unconsciously, she fastened her arms around his body, and slowly, but surely, she realized what 'all of you' meant.

She felt her body burn, and she soon pulled away from him. Naruto saw that her cheeks were already dyed crimson red. She sourly twisted her pretty lips, but her gaze never left his deep-sea eyes. _He's surprisingly tall_, she mused absently, but she didn't hesitate to grab his shirt and pull him close to her.

"It's pure enough, dummy," she whispered before crushing her lips against his.

This time, he froze. Her lips felt hot against his, hotter than the sun. He smiled, this time in pure satisfied bliss, before diving in for a deep kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally, I wrote something that I've been itching to get it out of. I'm not sure what the next story will be like, although I kind of have a grasp of it. We'll see.


	2. I wonder if you could hear me now

I wonder if you could hear me now.

I'm laughing, but that's not my laughter.

I'm smiling, but that's not my smile.

I'm with her, but I'm not hers.

In fact, I'm not sure why I'm out here today, out of all the days that I could be out in public.

I mean, what have I got to show?

That I'm happy?

That I can put on a show?

That I could get by without you?

Does any of this make sense to me,

To you,

To us?

Tell me if you could hear me.

Come right up to me and tell me that I'm laughing, but I'm not smiling.

That I'm smiling, but I'm not happy.

That I'm with her, but not with you.

Please tell me, Sakura-chan, if you could hear me.

If you could hear me now… 

* * *

I can hear you loud and clear.

You're laughing,

Smiling…

I'm happy that you're happy.

But why can't I be happy for you?

Why can't I laugh like you?

Smile like you when I'm with him?

I love it when you smile.

I want to possess your smile, your laugh, your happiness… I want it all.

But why couldn't I have it all?

Why did I have to lose it all?

I'm holding my tongue, but I can taste bitterness.

I can see you clearly, but my eyes are burning with envy.

(And did I just see you see me?)

I wonder if you could hear my thoughts now, Naruto.

You would think that I'm a monster.

But I want you to, just so you would know…

I wonder if you could hear me now.


	3. Good night (part 1)

"Good night, Sakura-chan."

"Good night, Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow," she replied. This common courtesy was a ritual that she performed thousands of times before their evening adieux.

His eyes could not depart from her slender figure disappearing behind the front door. Even though she was gone, Naruto couldn't help but feel the peculiar beats within his chest. Clutching his shirt, right near the center of his heart, he watched the lights flicker on at the top floor.

_Her bedroom_, he thought absently. _She's going to bed now. _

As her shadows roamed throughout the dimly lit window, Naruto automatically waved his hands, half-hoping and half-fooling himself that she would be watching him from upstairs. But minutes passed, and she never emerged near the window sill.

Burning with shame, Naruto smacked himself on the forehead. _Stupid! Of course she wouldn't watch me… I'm such a fucking creep!_

He left her for his headquarters, sulking into the night.

A shy hand from the lit room parted the window curtains. As she pursed her lips, Sakura watched her dear friend walk away clutching his chest.

She couldn't help but feel twinges in her stomach as she watched him walk away from her again.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, I decided to write _Good night_ as a five-part series. I toyed with the thought of making this as its own story but decided to go against the idea since I wanted to keep it short and sweet, hopefully.

As for _Ocean_ and _Blue Moon_, I'm still in the process of writing and editing. I'm close to finishing _Ocean, _but _Blue Moon_ will probably continue for a while. Lastly, I want to thank you all for your wonderful support and positive criticism. Honestly, when I started writing, I didn't expect anyone to read my stories here on FF. But I'm very delighted to be part of this community, and it's all thanks to every one of you here.


	4. Good night (part 2)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto. _

* * *

It was painful for her to watch him march down the aisle, exuding the bravado that she could only presume masked his nervousness. Many guests shed tears of joy and happiness that day, but Haruno Sakura's eyes were bone-dry as the deserts of Sunagakure. She watched Uzumaki Naruto and his soon-to-be-Uzumaki bride Hinata exchange vows, smiles, and kisses remorselessly. Everyone clapped and cheered for the new Uzumaki couple's happily-ever-after ending, satisfied with the conclusion of their beautiful tale.

At sunset, the reception was held at the Hokage Monument. Champagne bottles were popped and flowers were tossed in midair. Tsunade had one too many and almost got into a brawl with Rock Lee, who almost had a drop of liquor in his system before Tenten snatched away his cup of sake.

From the distance, with her back against the wall, Sakura watched with a thin smile stretched upon her lips. She swirled her glass of wine, a sheer layer of burgundy, before she downed the last drop.

After hours of searching during the reception, Uzumaki Naruto finally asked an usher if Haruno Sakura had come by. The usher pulled out a light pink note from his coat pocket and handed it to the married man. While everyone partied merrily, Naruto read the note in silence underneath a dim, fluorescent lantern.

"Thanks for inviting me, Naruto. It was fun to see what your wedding was like. Now I can hardly wait for mine next! I hope you could make it next month. —Sakura."

Slowly, he tore the tiny pink note up into little bits and held them in his fist. When a nearly drunk Rock Lee found him in the dimly lit corner, lewdly implying why he wasn't all over his bride tonight, Naruto gave him a fierce grin, as if nothing had happened. He marched up to Hinata, tossed the pieces of her note over their heads as if they were confetti, and gave his bride a long kiss while everyone cheered.

* * *

A month passed by. The beautiful spring day, where Haruno Sakura was fated to be married to Uchiha Sasuke, had fulfilled its promise through arrival.

Sakura couldn't believe how exquisite she looked and felt in her dress. Even Ino's jaw dropped as she primped her best friend in the dressing room.

"I can't believe how tiny your waist is! Gosh, I would kill to look this good in your wedding dress, forehead," Ino blabbed.

"Thanks, pig," Sakura teased back. "You looked hot in your gown though. I could never pull off the 'too-much-skin' chic like you."

"Sure you could! You would radiate in confidence, forehead. Why, this whole world would be a better place if everyone followed my example," Ino beamed proudly.

"Yeah, imagine that," Sakura sneered, earning a smack on the arm from Ino. "Hey, I was joking!"

"Well, an elegant bride like you shouldn't make such a crass remark on her wedding day," Ino said as she straightened Sakura's head toward the mirror. For less than a minute, they both silently stared at the figures that observed them as well.

Then they both laughed, knowing that they would always be the two no-nonsense, straightforward ladies with the best friendship in the whole wide universe.

* * *

The wedding was held at the Uchiha Memorial Park, created specifically for holding noteworthy ceremonies. The Park, as it was colloquially known, was built near the Uchiha Clan headquarters to honour the history of Konoha and the world in relation to the Uchiha clan. Naruto had specifically requested the Park to be constructed, and the whole world considered this to be a noble, admirable feat for the soon-to-be Hokage to do.

Indeed, Sasuke and Sakura's wedding was considered a noteworthy ceremony. It signified not only the revival of the Uchiha clan, but also a symbol of communal restoration through eternal love, marital union and fidelity. All nations agreed that such historical event must be held at the sacred Uchiha grounds.

Rare flowers from various nations adorned every nook and cranny of the wedding venue. Gentle melodies from the piano streamed to the ears of the curious, eager guests. Hundreds of people in their very best frocks and suits were seated in comfortable chairs, waiting for the bride to arrive.

The one person who was especially calm was none other than the groom himself, Uchiha Sasuke. Not a single sign of storm flashed before the groom's stoic composure, so much so that his best man was rather twiddling his fingers instead.

"Stop fidgeting, stupid, or you're off your duties," Sasuke whispered to his best man with a tinge of annoyance.

"Aren't you at least bit nervous?" the best man replied. "I mean, this is your wedding, after all, and one of the most important ceremonies ever to be held in the entire world—"

"Shut it, Naruto," Sasuke said sharply. "The wedding hasn't even started, and you're already acting like a fool."

"Heh, I'm not so sure why I'm like this right now," Naruto chuckled sheepishly. He wiped the sweat off his brows and straightened his black bow tie. "So, how do I look?"

"Like a true grade A loser," Sasuke remarked, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks. You don't look half bad yourself," retorted Naruto. Suddenly, the music shifted from its usual tender repertoire to a devout processional. The wedding had begun, and like the spring breeze, the bride waltzed through the aisle.

Gasps of what a stunning beauty Sakura was overflowed the entire venue. All guests watched with their eyes brimming in tears as the bride passed their row, never keeping their eyes off her.

He, like all the other guests, watched her take slow, elegant strides toward the front platform. His gaze for her, however, was unusually intense. It was as if the flame that had almost settled down, and almost quietly dispersed, was reignited by kerosene within his chest. His treacherous fingers made their way to his dress shirt, clutching fiercely in the middle.

She was radiant, and he was set ablaze inside.

As the wedding ceremony proceeded, he couldn't help but keep his eyes on her like a sculptor with his magnum opus. He heard nothing but her laughter, saw nothing but her smiles. Yet, his stomach bubbled and boiled fervently when she blushed at the very man that she ardently adored for years. Uzumaki Naruto's cheeks burned with shame as he watched his best friends exchange their vows and seal the deal with a kiss.

* * *

In the evening, the reception was held at an enormous ballroom built inside the Hokage Monument. Naruto had insisted months ago that his best friends would receive special treatment for their wedding, an _expansive _surprise.

The atmosphere of the reception was festive. Celebratory speeches and laughs were bandied, balloons and lanterns were released, and everyone drank and ate merrily. Everyone was dancing to DJ Killer Bee's astonishingly buoyant beats.

Everyone except Sakura, who leaned against the exit door and stood far away from the dance floor as possible.

Swirling a glass of brandy, she watched all her friends gyrate ungracefully without any inhibitions. Sakura was no longer wearing her wedding dress, but in a form-fitting, dark evening dress that shimmered like evening stars. Her feet, which stood in nude pumps all day long, were finally aching and throbbing to be released from pointed torture.

"Ugh," Sakura grunted as she kicked off her pumps inelegantly. The pain soon subsided as she let her toes stretch freely.

"Having fun?" a husky voice reached out to her. Now who could that be…

"Naruto," Sakura smiled. "Have you come to grace me with your presence, soon-to-be Hokage-sama?"

She noticed that he was also holding a glass of brandy in his hand. Judging by his flushed cheeks, Sakura concluded that he probably had one too many…

Still, Naruto was good at keeping his composure, even in his drunken stupor. He grinned that over-the-top, shit-eating grin at her, as if everything was just peachy in his fairytale-esque kingdom.

Sakura reached her hand toward his glass. "Maybe I should take this for you," she said, almost in a hushed tone. Quickly, Naruto gulped down the brandy, as if he thirsted for water. Sakura watched in shock as he downed every last drop of his drink.

"Ah, now that hits the spot!" Naruto exclaimed as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "You should try it too, Sakura-chan. It's refreshing!"

"No thanks," Sakura said, putting her glass on the floor. "I think that I had enough. I'm going home."

"Home? But the party's just getting started," Naruto whined, but Sakura was picking up her pumps. She really meant it when she said that she was going home.

Then he heard the upbeat tempo change into a slow song.

"Wait!" Naruto said as he grabbed Sakura's wrist. Slight shock temporarily flashed upon her face as she dropped her shoes.

"How about a dance, with me?" he asked with the bow of a gentleman. Sakura was about to refuse. She didn't even have a slow dance with her husband, so there was no place for Naruto to even think of such a thing in the first place. She blamed the alcohol for his misdemeanor.

Yet, seeing the glimmer in his azure eyes had her perfidious tongue agree to his advances.

"Yes," she said, and they were soon on the dance floor.

Naruto held Sakura's waist against his body. She never realized how tall he was until now in close proximity.

"Follow my lead," he commanded in a whisper, holding a hand of hers firmly in his hand. His grip against her waist became tighter as the pair moved rhythmically around the dance floor. Slowly, the blended in with the crowd, with all the other loving couples.

"Easy on the dress," Sakura whispered as she tried to tug fruitlessly away from Naruto's arms around her waist. He was like a stubborn knot, refusing to loosen up against her pleas.

"Speaking of dresses, you looked stunning in your wedding dress today," Naruto whispered back. His lips were close to her ears.

"Behave or I'll stop," Sakura hissed, and Naruto backed away slightly.

He put up a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "It must be the brandy."

"You don't say," Sakura said, unamused by his gesture.

He gave Sakura a twirl and an unexpected dip before pulling her back to him.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" Sakura asked, a little breathless from the sudden movement.

"What, you don't think that a dashing rouge like me could pull off a few moves?"

"Naruto…!"

"Okay, okay! I just picked it up from the Five Nations Summit last summer, I guess," Naruto said.

"You guess?"

"I don't remember a lot of it. All I know is that I woke up five days later with a massive headache on top of the Raikage's office roof, semi–nude—"

"Okay, enough! I don't need to know everything," Sakura said, flushing madly.

A smirk sneaked up on his face. "So you say, Sakura–chan," Naruto said.

Sakura chuckled lightly, and then thwacked her lewd dancing partner's head.

"Ugh," Naruto groaned. "What was that for?"

"It's my gift to you, a married man, as a married woman," Sakura replied. There was slight emphasis on the word 'married.' Naruto didn't miss a beat on that.

He smiled dashingly as they spun toward a small corner on a secluded balcony. As he pulled her closer to the guardrail, Sakura couldn't help but feel that she was falling apart like a tower, in small pieces.

Feet stood still, but his hands and smile stayed in place.

"What?" she said. "What are you smiling for?"

"You never changed, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, beaming. "I'm proud of you for that."

She didn't know why, but Sakura suddenly felt like she would burst into tears. "And you," she said carefully, holding in, holding back. "You've become a wonderful husband."

Fireworks spread across the night sky like lotus flowers.

"Hey," Naruto said, still grinning. "It's your wedding night, Sakura-chan. Why the water works?"

Like a child, she refused to believe that she cried. But the pads of Naruto's fingers gently brushed away the remains of her tears, and she believed him, just as she always had.

"I'm happy, that's all," she mumbled.

"Sure, I believe you," he drawled. "After all, you're happy enough to wear all black to your wedding."

"It's not black, it's midnight noir, stupid!" Sakura shot back. "And I'll have you know that it's traditional for all Uchiha women to wear dark clothing on their wedding night!"

"I guess being a dark, brooding emo runs in the Uchiha gene," Naruto quipped, and Sakura pouted. He loved it when she pouted. It was one of those rare instances where he felt like he had triumphed in making her look her the utmost cutest at her utmost worst state.

Naruto kept grinning. "Yeah, that's more like the Sakura-chan that I know."

His grin was somber. Still, she grinned back.

Colored specks of light spread through the skies, before the died within the darkness.

"Thanks, Naruto," she said. "You always know how to cheer me up."

She shyly tried to pull away from his strong grip.

"Can you stay?" he asked her earnestly. "Just for a little while."

"I have to go home," Sakura said with firmness in her voice. "Sasuke-kun's waiting for me. He told me before he left."

He sighed. Before loosening his grip, Naruto laid a kiss on her diamond seal. It was a chaste kiss, but Sakura felt that her body was going numb.

Her jade eyes quivered as he let her go.

"Good night, Sakura-chan," he told her, leaving as if in a hurry.

"Good night, Naruto," she replied. She almost said, "I'll see you tomorrow," before she realized that would never happen again. Not in a million years.

He sped down the spiral staircase, not wanting to look back. He wanted to pretend that he never knew a Haruno Sakura in his life. Now, there was only Uchiha Sakura, the one that he should neither love nor hold.

Naruto never bothered telling the newly married Mrs. Uchiha that her husband wouldn't be at home waiting for her. Uchiha Sasuke was already off to another mission as usual, lying to Sakura as usual. Still, Naruto never said anything about Sasuke's deployment. At the very least, he wanted Sakura to still believe in her childhood fantasy, her ultimate happily-ever-after ending.

No matter the cost, Uzumaki Naruto wanted to protect the heart of a woman he dearly loved to the bitter end.

* * *

**A/N: **It's been a while since I returned to writing anything. Rough roads are ahead for our two seemingly inauspicious protagonists.


	5. Good night (part 3)

He watches her weep at the village gates when her husband leaves again for another mission.

And he says good night to her silently.

He watches her weep at the school gates as she sends her daughter to school for the first time.

He says good night to her in his heart again.

He watches her sit at the swings.

It's midnight. He says good night to her in his heart, and leaves.

* * *

She watches him watching over the village at his office balcony.

And all she could remember is the good night she spent with him at her reception.

She watches him give a little speech to all the new school children at the Academy, including hers.

All she could hear is his "Good night, Sakura-chan" from that night.

She catches a glimpse of Hinata's sour expression at the office doors.

All she could offer is one weak consolation: "Good night."

* * *

She has to drop files at his office, and sees him drink mercilessly at his desk.

He's drunk and out of his gourd, and all she could do is wish him good night.

He grabs her wrist and starts kissing her furiously.

All she could do is fight him, or at least pretend to so that she doesn't feel that dull pang of guilt in her heart over and over again.

She eventually kisses him back, secretly hoping that this would be that one good night she desired for so long.

He kisses her roughly, desperately wanting to make this one good night worth all it's got to offer.


End file.
